Redemption's Illusion
by Myst4drgn
Summary: AU twist. In ROTS Anakin ended up killing the younglings in the Jedi Temple. But What if he didn't? What happens to Anakin now that he has defied Sidius? Reviews are appreciated and flames will be used to Roast Jarr Jarr Binks.
1. Prologue

**Redemption's Illusion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars so no law suits please!**

**Author's Note: Well this is my first ficcie attempt, so please be kind and leave me a review and tell me what you think about it!**

**Prologue Summary**: We all know Anakin ended up killing all the Younglings at the Jedi Temple per Darth Sidious's orders, but what if Anakin didn't kill the younglings but instead backed out last minute.

Anakin was so sure of himself. He would sacrifice the entire galaxy for his Padme and unborn child. He knew Palpatine held the very knowledge that could save them both. What was the life of thousands compared to his future family? Walking briskly down the temple entrance pavement, Anakin ordered the Sith Troopers to hold the entrance.

Opening the doors into the temple stood children ranging in ages both young and beginning padawans. Soon the room became dead silent as Anakin entered. "Master Skywalker!" a little boy ran up to him fear and hope shining in his blue eyes. "There are so many of them Master Anakin. What are we going to do!" the little boy cried out. Soon other children began to cry and the older ones tried to quell them despite thier own anxieties.

Anakin stared at the youngling in front of him with uncertainity. He saw himself in the boy and all of the other padawans. Scared and alone without any guidance from older knights or thier own masters. "Padme..." he whispered. He could literally feel the tug of war going on in his mind. "You have to do this! Are you going to let Padme die? Better they die than her!" one voiced screamed sounding an awful lot like Palpatine's voice. "Don't do it Ani! Please Ani! Would you become a muderer to save Padme? What would she think of you with the blood of innocents on your hands?" Another screamed sounding like Obi Wans voice.

"Master Skywalker? What are we going to do they're starting to swarm the temple Master Skywalker!" The boy shouted again. The hum of an ignited lightsaber was the only reply as all of the children in the room gasped when...

Authors Note: Sorry to end it there but I would like some feedback since this be my first ficcie. ; Review please.


	2. Pathos

**Redemption's Illusion**

**Chapter 2: Pathos**

**Disclaimer**: If I honestly owned Star Wars, why would this ficcie be on paper and not on the big screen lol. I don't own so no suing!

**Author's Notes**: Keels over in shock of actually getting reviews Wow you guys are too kind. Thank you everyone who read this ficcie! I'll try to update as soon as possible since school is almost out in 9 days!

**Reviewers:**

**Turtule**: Yea! My first reviewer! Thank you and I just luv the whole psychological drama I have planned for Ani lol.

**Jennie**: Wow thanks for the vote of confidence! Hope I don't disappoint you! If you have any ideas I'm all ears.

**Nitsirk the Witch**: Thank you thank you bows down

**The One and Only Redd Wulf Riot**: Hehehehehe trust me your not the only one who hates cliffies. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Now on to the ficcie!**

"_Master Skywalker! What are we going to do they're starting to swarm the temple Master Skywalker!" The boy shouted again. The hum of an ignited light saber was the only reply as all of the children in the room gasped when..._

Anakin's light saber found itself impaling a Storm Trooper to the wall straight through the heart in an instant. The little boy fell to the ground petrified. That Storm Trooper had a blaster pointed to him and he hadn't learned how to use force deflect nor did he have a light saber. "Are you ok? Is anyone injured?" Anakin shouted. He barely felt the presence of that Storm Trooper entering. "Damn, of course their going to check on me to see if I completed the task." Anakin thought grimly. There was no turning back at this point. He had just saved the youngling and now held the obligation to keep them safe and out of harms way until someone else came along. "This still doesn't justify my prior actions! Not only did I help kill Master Windu, I pledged allegiance to the Sith Lord. Force I don't know what to do now. I cannot kill them now in cold blood. But what of Padme? I just don't know anymore... This isn't the time for thinking but action Anakin!" he rebuked himself. "Once the children are safe, I will have to make sure Padme is out of harm's way and I must deal with Sidius eventually. Exile is the least of my worries now." Anakin strode over to the corpse and pulled out his lodged light saber from the trooper's chest.

"Everyone listen up!" Anakin turned to face the children. "We are under attack from the Troopers and Sith. Everyone needs to work together so we can get out of here safely. Shouts of outrage and disbelief erupted. "But Master Yoda said they were here to protect us and help us in the war!" a young twi'lek girl cried out. "Silence!" Anakin shouted out more menacing than he meant. "Something has happened and you would do best to listen to your elders!" Murmurs of compliance greeted Anakin. "Now, raise your hands if you are a padawan with a master." Anakin shouted. Only 1/3 of the occupants raised their hands weakly. "This keeps getting better and better" Anakin grumbled. Anakin knew they were outnumbered at least a hundred to one since he was the one to lead the attack. "Ok you half over there" he pointed to the left side of the room will come with me after we lead the rest the dormitories, while the rest of you padawans stay and guard the entrance of the dormitories. Under no circumstances are you to stray from the group in that clear! No harm will befall us while I am here. Soon Master Yoda and Master Kenobi will return from their own missions.

"Yes Master Skywalker." they responded obsequiously. They impetuous thoughts consisting of finally being able to protect the temple and the other younglings. "Everyone get ready, we leave in 5 minutes. Padawans follow me for instruction!" he briskly led them to the farthest corner of the room. "All of you have your light sabers with you?" all of them nodded their heads. "Good, you will be needing them very soon. I will make this blunt. We are outnumbered and out maneuvered by the Troopers. They have ambushed the temple and have disabled the communications system. But we need to drive them back. Remember they are no longer our allies but our enemies that have joined the Sith. They will kill you on contact with no remorse so either stick to the shadows or take them out quickly before they call for reinforcements. You will be sent in pairs, should one of you fall do not make an attempt to save your partner but return to the dormitories. I will be setting up a trap, meanwhile you must clear the inside of the temple as much as possible since they have probably infiltrated the higher levels. We will have little time to accomplish this before they completely storm the temple. Understood?" Anakin looked at the group in front of him. Children forced to grow up to soon like him in order to protect others. They were a brave bunch but he could sense their fear and anxiety rolling off of them in waves reverberating through the air. This would be their first battle experience without anyone to neither lead them nor help them. "You will all be fine and remember your masters would be proud of you as well." Anakin reassured. This made some of the padawans relax.

"Everyone lets go and remember don't stray behind!" Anakin shouted once more and began to open the reinforced doors. They passed through the winding hallways with no incidences and finally arrived at the dormitories. "Ok everyone stay here and remember don't open the door for anybody that does not speak the password immediately!" He stated, which was "Force". Once the rest were securely hidden within the doors with the new password encrypted, Anakin lead the rest of the padawans to their posts. "Remember once you clear your section return to the entrance of the temple to await my signal not before ok? I have full faith in everyone one of you." with his last peace spoken, Anakin strode off back to the entrance of the temple making sure his hood completely covered his face. "Padme please be safe wherever you may be my love..." He whispered hoping his words and actions would give him comfort in this tribulation.

The Sith Captain soon saw a figure appear out of the temple entrance and immediately all arms were on the individual. Realizing it was Darth Sidius's apprentice, he ran up to the cloaked man. "Sir are you ok? We sent in a scout to see if something happened since you did not emerge as quickly as planned!" The commander quickly asked, only to be answered with the full brunt impact of a force choke. "How dare you imply that I could not purge this temple of impudent brats! Be thankful that my master still has a use for you Captain!" He snarled hoping to make this charade last long enough for the Padawans to return to the entrance. He abruptly released the trooper and strode over to a scout. "How many troopers are in the temple?" "Sir! We sent a small reconnaissance team inside just recently sir!" the trooper replied staidly, hoping not to suffer the same fate as his captain. "Have them pull out and return here immediately. We do not have time to waste on a place that is already conquered. Summon the rest of the soldiers here. We are pulling out! " Anakin barked.

"Why the sudden need to leave my apprentice?" a voice whispered in his mind. "No it couldn't be..." Anakin whispered. He whipped around as fast as he could only to have one of the worst scenarios come into play. Standing in front of him stood Darth Sidious in all of his glory with another platoon of Troopers behind him. "Have you cleansed the temple so soon of the Jedi? Something is amidst my apprentice. What are you hiding from me?" Sidius spoke omnisciently.

"I hide nothing from you my master. Your will has been full filled master." Anakin kneeled deeply in front of the Sith Lord calmly, but was reeling inside. Anakin knew he couldn't escape from this plight he only hoped his hood covered all of the emotions he was displaying. It was as if Sidius had known of his treachery to be speaking in such a way. "Is that so?" Sidius laughed out. Unknowingly, the next few words would cost him gravely. "Unveil your face to me Darth Vadar. Let me see the accomplishment of your deeds myself..."

**Muahahahah Evil Cliffie Strikes Again!**

**Author's Note: **Dear Gaia that took a long time to type. Sorry if there are any spelling, grammar or weird mistakes. I don't have a beta person what ever that is and I'm stuck on work pad which does not come with spell check which is stupid lol. Please tell me what you think about the story so far and drop a line! Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and remember there is a poll going on! Vote for Good Anakin or Bad Anakin! Flames are accepted as well as reviews least you want to roast Jarr Jarr Binks lol.


	3. Importent Stuff!

**Redemption's Illusion**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own so don't sue!

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages my faithful friends! (T-T) I've been on vacation in Hawaii for the past two weeks and will be going to Europe for another two and a half weeks. I will try to get one more chapter in before I take off again though so keep on the look out for this ficcie. Since this isn't a chapter I will be answering reviews this chappie and make the next one extra special for you guys. Please continue with the recommendations and other stuff!

Good Anakin has won with all the reviewers! I'm surprised not a single vote for evil lol, but we all know how that one ends anyway. Here's another interesting thing, since this is going to be an AU spin off, I'll be in need of some OCC Jedi's to just pop in for affect. If you want your character to show up in the ficcie, write down your person's name and all that jazz!

**The Reviewer's Corner!**

**RaineBeauxe** : Hehehe sorry to keep you waiting, but I promise the next chappie will be out soon!

**Cat**: kk will do! -

**Raine Beauxe**I'm so happy! T-T

**Kal's Girl**: Dun Dun Dun! Don't worry nothing too severe will happen muahahaha

**Timespanned Soul**: I know! I had hoped so otherwise I hadn't written this diddy up lol.

**Mysterious Jedi**: ; yep yep

**Kagome Rose**: Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the next installment when it comes out!

**TracyMcRussell**: (X.X) I'm sorry I have no idea it was called a Storm Trooper. Honest mistake since I only saw the movie once.

**BG Tom**: Hmm I thought of that too, but his mom's fate did spark that inner hatred and evil stuff. I'm aiming for good Ani since the votes want it that way lol.

**Hotkillerz:** I know! Too many people diss Ani for going evil, so lets all be nice to him in this one lol.

**Meresger**: Yeah! Another person who believes that Ani isn't some dumb blonde to fall for his tricks lol!

**Ari**-Griffin: Thank you!

**Urazz**: Ahh thanks for the advice I appreciate it! But I finally got Word so that shouldn't be an issue anymore!

**TorontoBatFan**: Hmmm is there an underground tunnel though lol? I only saw the movie and based everything on that.

**The One and Only Redd Wulf Riot**: I LOVE YOU! Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! Sorry for the delay but its coming soon I promise!

**Oligel Ronew**: yep yep will do!

**ShadowDragonxx**: lol We all want to see a certain somebody stay good.

**Slayer faith2**: I haven't decided on that part quite yet. Remember he did help with Windu's murder.

**And Last but not least of all…**

**Shady-777**!- Waaaaaah! I love your review! It made me all fuzzy and warm inside! Thanks for the info and tips about paragraph formatting and what not too! I'll be sure to check out your stuff too once I get back from Europe!

**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and be on the look out for the next chappie!**


End file.
